


Untitled Drabble

by Revieloutionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian moved the hallway mirror, the bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fandom!Secrets Crossover Fanwork Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/fandomsecrets/149281.html).

Dorian was taking his sweet time coming to the hall to meet Draco, so he turned to the mirror, as always, to make sure he was his normal perfect self. As always, he was. He just stood still, admiring himself until Dorian arrived.

"I know that it's difficult to resist, but if you continue staring at my portrait like that, people might start asking questions."

"Portrait? What do you mean _portrait_?"

"Exactly what I said, Draco. It was finished yesterday so I moved the mirror upstairs. It suits the hall, doesn’t it?"

The bastard was going to suffer for this.


End file.
